Crusadermon
Crusadermon= Crusadermon is a Holy Knight Digimon which is the monarch which presides over all Knightmon and is one of the "Royal Knights". More than morality, Lord Knightmon is faithful to what it personally regards as "Justice", and that end justifies their means. If it will bring about lasting peace, Lord Knightmon will find merit there, even with "Rule by Power". In its entirety, it has unparalleled ruthlessness in the execution of its duties, and it shows no compassion for the weak. |-|Crusadermon X= Wielding the Rose's Pile Bunker, a rose-shaped shield used for both offense and defense, as well as the Rose's Fencer, a rapier, it sports a noble form and has attained even more power befitting of the lord of knights. By analysing the battlefield using the red crystal embedded in its visor, it is now able to consistently lead its allies into advantageous situations in battle. The way it controls the tide of battle is akin to how a musician performs their song; this aura of absolute power it gives off strikes fear into all in its surroundings. Not only that, its ribbon blades have been strengthened along with its armour, and it is able to concentrate the power of its Knightmon subordinates into the tips of its blades. |-|Rie Kishibe= Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: LordKnightmon/Crusadermon | LordKnightmon X-Antibody/Crusadermon X | Rie Kishibe Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Female | Female as Rie Kishibe Age: Likely 10,000 years old (Should be around the same age as Omegamon) Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Virus Busters Digimon Powers and Abilities: Crusadermon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Master Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Darkness Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Power Nullification, BFR (Sent Takumi to another part of Tokyo with a thought), Martial Arts, Metal Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Air Manipulation, Flight, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop and Erasure/Destruction), Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Can lower the resistance to Metal and Energy based skills with Raging Machine, Water Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Idle Bubble, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Increases attack, agility and intelligence), Healing, Can remove Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities, Fear Manipulation via its Aura (Strikes fear to all opponents), Information Analysis, Can attack with shockwaves, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the Royal Knights. Initially much stronger than Magna Garurumon) | Complex Multiverse level (Far superior to its base form) | High Complex Multiverse level (Should be superior to Eater Eve, who could match end game Takumi Aiba. Can't be to far below Leopardmon, who was a serious match for Alphamon and Omegamon) Speed: Immeasurable (Equal to Dynasmon. Capable of matching Demon Lord class enemies, who are native to the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Kept up with Gaiomon. Comparable to the other Royal Knights, including Alphamon and Omegamon, who battled the Mother Eater in higher dimensional space. Superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Should be roughly comparable to the Demon Lords) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable via power-scaling (Comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level (Should be on par with the other members of the Royal Knights, who could tank hits from a serious Omnimon, who went to help defeat the Mother Eater) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range normally, several meters with Spiral Masquerade, a few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: His handheld shield and Pile Bunker and the Ribbons on its back. Intelligence: LordKnightmon immensely skilled combatant with countless years of combat experience as a member of the Royal Knights, LordKnightmon is notable for leading every Knightmon. In his first appearances in Digimon Frontier, he was able to easily overpower both EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon with the help of Dynasmon, deftly and gracefully deflecting their attacks before punishing them with powerful counter attacks. However, he is insufferably arrogant and confident in himself, and he rules through fear rather than compassion, having no respect for the weak and being a firm believer of the "might makes right" ideology. Weaknesses: Incredibly arrogant and tends to underestimate his opponents, flamboyant and overly showy Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Crusadermon *'Urgent Fear/Fist of Athena:' Teleports right next to the opponent before blasting them with energy at point blank range with its pile bunker. *'Spiral Masquerade:' Four ribbon-like blades extend from LordKnightmon's armor, which he uses to slice everything around him to pieces. *'Energy Lattice:' LordKnightmon entangles his opponent in a net made of energy to restrict their movements. *'Scarlet Tempest:' LordKnightmon uses his pile bunker to generate a whirlwind that buffets his target and surrounds them to prevent movement. *'Berserk Sword:' Charges energy into her Berserk Sword and strikes the opponent, instantly killing them in one blow if it hits. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. *'Berserk Sword:' Swings its greatsword like a berserker, cutting everything in two with a single stroke. *'The Duel:' Slashes with its sword to send a spinning blade of air at the enemy. *'Grand Smash:' Blows the opponent away with its sword instead of cutting them. *'Chrono Breaker:' Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. *'Nano Break:' Attack the opponent(s) with nanomachines and reduce Defense *'Rising Ray:' Fires a shining energy ball. *'Raging Machine:' A metal based attack that lowers the resistance to metal/energy based skills. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. Crusadermon X *'Lord of Fraternity:' Expands its ribbon blades and then slices the enemies with dance-like movements. *'Noblesse of Rouge:' Locks the enemies' movements with rose petals generated from Rose's Pile Bunker and precisely impales them with its Rose's Fencer. *'Kyūkyoku Sentotsuken Gran Rozerio:' Unleashes a shockwave that blows away any and all who stand on the battlefield by forming its ultimate Pile Bunker, Gran Rozerio. Note: Crusadermon inherits skills from Knightmon, Clockmon, BlackGatomon, Tankmon, Hagurumon, Solarmon and Greymon (Virus). Key: Crusadermon | Crusadermon X | Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ryuji Mishima (Digimon) Ryuji's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Monsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Energy Users Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Guardians Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 1